


orchard

by Marenke



Series: Inktober 2019 [31]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apples, F/M, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly, i dont know ANYTHING abt apple picking. at ALL!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Alina stared at the newcomer on the farm, teaching him the ins and outs of picking apples straight from the trees, offering him one of the fruits that were ready for picking.





	orchard

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober prompt day 31: ripe.

Alina stared at the newcomer on the farm, teaching him the ins and outs of picking apples straight from the trees, offering him one of the fruits that were ready for picking. Nikolai bit into it, the juices flowing through his chin and falling underneath his too-tight shirt. She wondered how her hand would feel on his supple skin, and then let her eyes go back to her sorta-boyfriend-it’s-complicated, Aleksander, who was picking fruit two trees away.

Aleksander gave Nikolai an approving look, so Alina allowed herself to look. Nikolai, if he saw that there were two pairs of hungry eyes on him, didn’t let it show, eating the fruit like there was no tomorrow to be seen.

“Hey, that was really good. What kind of apple is that?” He asked, and Alina’s eyes went once more to Aleksander.

“Mother calls them Baghra’s Apples. She invented them.” Aleksander called out, eyes back on the tree. “I’ll pass on the compliment.”

“Nah, let me do it.” Nikolai replied, and Aleksander went down his little staircase, approaching with his basket. Alina handed Nikolai another apple, a pointed look to the basket, and the boy obeyed. “She’s your mom, right? Damn, she passed down some good genes to you.”

Aleksander rose an eyebrow at that. Score for one, at least? Alina, feeling childish, stuck out her tongue to him, who smirked, in turn, to both of them.

“Why, thank you.” He all but purred -  _ purred _ ! Alina could feel herself blush, and she sat down, ignoring actual work in favor of watching this interaction. Maybe it was heatstroke, Alina decided. “You’re not so bad looking yourself.”

“Golly, mr. Morozova, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re flirting with me!” Nikolai put the back of his hand on his forehead, dramatic, and Alina watched, hands on the sides of her face. Aleksander approached, offering Alina a cheeky wink. Bastard, Alina thought, deciding to sit back and watch.

“And what if I am?” Aleksander asked, hands on his hips, basket gently lowered to the ground. Alina knew Baghra well enough to know that even Aleksander wouldn’t be free of her if he damaged one. 

Nikolai smirked, and went straight for the kiss, Aleksander’s eyes growing huge for a moment in surprise.

Alina let it happen for a moment before speaking up.

“You know that’s my… Boyfriend, right?” She asked, and Nikolai separated his mouth from Aleksander’s with a stumbling step back. Alina smiled, too sweet, even for herself - but this was half the fun, wasn’t it?

Shit, maybe Mal was right and she  _ was  _ around Aleksander too much. Alina was already getting his bad habits...

“Really? My bad.” Nikolai scratched the back of his head, and Alina gently slid down, Aleksander offering her a hand without even thinking, she accepting his silent offer. “Er, I didn’t know.”

“I wasn’t complaining. I’m just jealous.” Alina smiled, innocent and false, and Nikolai seemed stunned by the entire thing. Aleksander put an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer, and a jealous streak was honestly sort of nice. “It’s weird, don’t worry, but I guess Aleksander won’t mind you joining in.”

He nodded, and Nikolai looked at them both, before shrugging, sticking his hands onto his pockets.

“Well, if you two say so. What’s the private room around here?”

“Alina’s, but we have to pick these,” He gestured around the orchard, and Alina accompanied the movement of his hand, “, first, before they rot. Mother would be displeased, and you two, _fired_.”

Alina laughed and kissed him softly, winking at Nikolai, who blushed too prettily, and the three went back to apple picking, a promise hanging heavy in the air, as sweet as the smell of the apples.


End file.
